


love in a hopeless place

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle meets Clary Fray in detention, on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in a hopeless place

Isabelle usually had the excuse of working in the lab after school to get herself out of detention, but on this particular Tuesday, the science department was unavailable due to an unfortunate (and amusing) accident at the hands of her pyromaniac little brother.  
  
As it turned out, she owed Max a thank you, a hug and a tub of Ben & Jerry's, because that detention was where she met Clary Fray.  
  
There were only a few kids at that detention and Isabelle was the only one to be there for breaking dress code. You'd have thought they'd let their smartest student off the hook, but nope, not even she was safe from the school board's misogyny.  
  
It was obvious what most of the other kids were there for; they had that obvious stoned glaze over the eyes. But Clary Fray? She had a split lip and an air of self-satisfaction.  
  
Izzy didn't know Clary, but she knew of Clary. Everyone did. Quiet little indie hipster that every so often revealed herself to be a tiny ball of rage.  
  
Isabelle sat beside her without hesitation.  
  
"Hey," Izzy said, leaning back to look at her nails.  
  
"Hey," Clary said, looking up from her sketch book, "What you in for?"  
  
Izzy flashed her a wry grin and gestured down to her cleavage.  
  
Clary, smiling with some sympathy, said, "They're just jealous."  
  
"As they should be," Izzy said, grinning wider. "Who was it this time? Camille? Heard her and Magnus Bane went through a messy breakup."  
  
Clary's smile faded for a few seconds and Izzy worried she'd pushed too far. "No, Magnus wouldn't let me. Should've, though. She would've deserved it, playing with him like that," she muttered, fiery and intense. Her smile returned as she said, "Just some dumb jock, saying some biphobic BS."  
  
"Good," Izzy said with a firm nod. "Well, not so good, I guess, what with the lip and detention and all."  
  
"Eh, it's not that bad," Clary said, grinning in a way that made her nose scrunch adorably. "I met you, right?"  
  
Isabelle couldn’t help the shocked little laugh she released at that; sure, she was into Clary, but usually she was the forward one. It was a pleasant surprise to be beaten to the punch.  
  
"Right," Izzy agreed, "but how about we make the afternoon more exciting and get outta here?"  
  
Hey, she was never one to be outdone.  
  
"We'll just get another detention," Clary argued, but she was grinning, sounding as though she'd already made her choice.  
  
"More time getting to know each other," Izzy countered. It was a welcome prospect. She knew two sides of Clary; the cute, artsy girl now and the pissed off, fiery girl who got herself detentions every other week defending her friends. She wanted to know all of them.  
  
"You make a good point," Clary said; her cheeks were flushed pink, but she wore a bold, flirty grin. “Lead the way, Miss Lightwood.”


End file.
